The Son of the Robot Mermaid
by Gamer95
Summary: Splash Woman was never corrupted by Wily, and she fulfills her purpose like she was made to do. One day, she rescues a little boy from drowning. She finds herself quickly growing attached to the child, and she decides to give him the family he was denied.


It was a bright sunny summer day in Central City. Many people were enjoying the nice weather while some tried to battle the heat by staying indoors or going to the beach!

Central Beach was a nice little coastline beach that had attracted many tourists from all over the globe. It was a nice vacation spot for those who wished to get away from it and have fun.

Yet there was always an observer, a silent protector of the people. She was a robot created by the legendary Dr. Light to save those who are drowning. Her appearance was that of a mermaid colored blue. With a blue and white helmet and sea shells that guard her shoulders.

The robotic woman has seen some upgrades recently, she had legs! Yes to the request of her older sister she was given legs to walk on land along with her fish like tail to swim in case the need arrives.

Her name was, Splash Woman, but everyone called her Splash. She smiled wide at the many children, parents and couples having fun on this hot summer day.

She spent her time standing against a palm tree, arms crossed and looking over the people, while being sure to keep a very sharp eye out on the ocean.

It was a good day. No one seemed to be in danger. Everything was perfectly alright.

However, something was amiss... No one but her noticed it...A flash of light occurred way, WAY far out in the sea.

The robot master blinked, quirking her brow at the sight...

And then, she saw it.

A tiny figure in the water...

Her eyes widened in shock as she charged to the ocean without a second thought. People steered clear of her and when they saw her rushing to the ocean they turned to see what the problem was.

Not caring what thy where doing she dove into the water her legs morphing into a large fish tail making her look like a mermaid. She swam with lighting speed at the figure. It started to grow till she saw what it was.

A small human child was having trouble keeping his head above the water and he was having trouble swimming. She increased her pace and soon reached him. She lifted him up and place him behind her. "Hold on and don't let go!" she ordered.

The child coughed and whimpered scared but did as he was told. She griped his hands that were around her neck and started to swim back to the shore.

The little boy buried his face into her back. This was such a scary thing for him...

He had been sitting in his cupboard like a good little freak, waiting for instructions from his uncle. He remembered vaguely wishing to be taken away, and then suddenly he was in the ocean!

He had no idea how to swim. He was drowning...It was wet, and scary...

And then, he found himself holding onto something solid. A woman was speaking to him...

"Stay with me kid." She said sternly as she swam back to shore. She wanted to keep him awake the only way to do that was by talking to him. "What's your name?"

He was shivering and whimpering in fright but he had to answer. "H-Harry…" he mumbled.

"Okay Harry. What do you like to do?" she asked trying to keep him awake, at the same time wondering where in the world was his parents!

"Uh…cook and garden I guess…"

"Cook and Garden?" she asked with some confusion. "How old are you?"

"F-five…"

"And you…enjoy cooking and working in a garden?" she asked confused.

"Y-yeah..." he muttered.

She shook her head confused by that. 'Gardening I can understand, but cooking?' She shook her head. She can't think like that right now. "What do you plant?" she asked him, eyes narrowed to the upcoming cost.

"F-Flowers...Gotta make the garden...look pretty..." He mumbled, clutching to her back.

"That's nice. It's good to have a nice garden. By the way, my name's Splash."

"S-Splash...?"

"Yeah, it's a funny name, I know."

"I like it...H-Hi, Miss Splash..."

She giggled lightly at the child. "Hi Harry." She said with a smile. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the shallow waters. She slowed down as she leaped from the ocean and landed on the sand.

A few of the life guards ran up with blankets and other lifesaving equipment.

Splash held up a hand for them to wait a second as she turned and lifted the child from her back and held him in front of her. She was finally able to get a good look at the child. He was incredibly tiny with shaggy black hair and wide scared emerald green eyes.

She frowned down at his large shirt that looked messy. She gazed back up at the child and gave him a small grin. "I need to get this off of you okay." She stressed.

Harry was unsure at first but he trusted the pretty fish and nodded slowly. Splash smiled down at him and lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. As soon as she did gasps of horror where heard all around them, even coming from the robot herself.

"...First aid kit. Now." Splash said urgently, kneeling by the boy's side. Her fellow lifeguards ran off to do as they were told. Splash picked up the blanket and wrapped it around him tightly, leaving only his tiny face poking out. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him seriously. "What happened?" She asked. He just whimpered and shrunk down. She noticed him looking nervously at all the people. "...I'll handle this everyone. Please stand aside." The people reluctantly subsided, leaving Splash alone with the boy. "Please tell me how you got hurt." He mumbled something. "I'm sorry?"

"He was mad..."

"Who's he?" The boy said nothing.

"Harry." She said softly making him look up at her. He saw her concern and it confused him. He had only seen that directed at Dudley but never him…was this how it felt. "I want to help you. I can't do that unless you tell me who did this to you."

Harry thought about it very hard. He did not want to be beaten again for talking when not allowed, but…he wanted to trust her. She saved him from the scary ocean…he wanted to trust her.

He gulped and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "My uncle…"

Splash's eyes widened at what he said before narrowing sadly. 'Child abuse…Looks like Wily isn't the lowest form of scum.' She shook her head and held him in a hug. "I'm sorry." She said. "Thank you for telling me."

"Y-Your welcome…" he murmured nuzzling into her.

Splash smiled softly before returning to her humanoid form. "Come on..." She stood up. "Let's get you more in the sun. It'll warm you up." Harry snuggled in closer.

"Warm...I wanna be warm..." Splash smirked.

"Everyone wants to be warm." She replied calmly. She stepped towards a vacant clearing in the sand and took a seat. "Here..." Harry smiled as the sun came down on him.

"It IS warm..." He said softly, closing his eyes. Splash nodded.

"Yeah...The sun's real nice, isn't it?"

"Very nice…" me muttered feeling drowsy.

Splash noticed and shook him slightly to keep him awake. "Stay with me sweetie" she said softly.

"But I'm warm…so tired…" he mumbled.

She giggled lightly. "I know. But we still need to get you patched up." She explained.

"Oh…okay…" he said sleepily.

She heard footsteps approaching her and spotted the other lifeguards approaching her with the first aid kit. She reached up and grabbed it. She gently laid Harry down on his back and unwrapped his towel.

She frowned at the many scars and bruises he had but decided to put that in the back of her mind for now. She opened the box and pulled out a few disinfectant spay and lotion for bruises. "Okay Harry. This will sting for just a bit." She warned.

He gave her a scared look but nodded showing he understood.

She determined where the lotion and spray needed to be applied, and laid it on. Harry flinched and whimpered. She ruffled his hair. "I know. But it's not gonna last long."

"Promise...?"

"Yes. I know all about these things." Splash replied warmly, ruffling his hair. He blushed slightly.

"Y-You're nice..." He said softly. She smiled.

"Oh? Well, you're pretty nice yourself." She replied.

He blushed at the praise and lowered his gaze away from her shyly making the robot girl smile warmly at him. 'Aww he's shy.'

She finished rubbing the location on his bruises and spraying the disinfection spray on his cuts and scars. She grabbed the bandages and started to wrap him up. Soon he looked like a tiny mummy.

She giggled lightly at him and lifted him up so she could see him better. "There we go! All patched up."

"Yay…" he said softly with a tiny smile feeling a little better. She wrapped his towel around him again and laid him back in her lap as she leaned back in the sand and allowed him to get warm.

Splash sat beside him and began to run her fingers through his hair, blissfully ignoring the coos and awws of the people watching her. "M-Miss Splash...?" The boy asked. She looked at him.

"Yeah, kid?"

"C-Can I go to sleep...?" He asked timidly before yawning. "I'm really tired..."

Splash smiled down at him gently. "Of course." She said softly.

Harry gave her a small smile and closed his eyes soon falling into a deep relaxed sleep.

Splash smiled and lifted him up and placed him in her lap and continued to run her fingers through his hair. She was also sending her father an email about the child with pictures so he could see him.

She wanted to find this child's home and have…words with them, Words involving her trident. She sent him the message and decided to relax on the beach with the small child for a while. She payed attention to the amount of sun he got not wanting him to get burnt.

Splash smiled down at his sleeping face realizing that he looked very cute when asleep. She had always liked children as they enjoyed when she singed.

She smiled wide as she started to sing a song making him nuzzle more into her and causing all those around her to smile and coo at the sweet sight. It looked much like a mother singing their child a lullaby.

She would have blushed if she wasn't a robot...

Harry then began to innocently suck this thumb and let out soft cooing noises.

"Awwwww!" Splash gushed her eyes showing heart emoticons. She reached down and brushed his hair away from his face and slowly stood up with him in her arms. Time to get into some shade.

She walked over to a more shaded part of the beach and leaned against the wall rocking him gently in her arms.

'BING!'

She nearly jumped when she got an email back from her father. Well that was quick! She opened the message and her eyes scrunched up in confusion.

'Found no information of him from his photo and there is no case of missing persons describing him. Bring him down to the lab so we can try blood work. Dr. Light.'

Splash let out a sigh as she walked over to the lifeguards and explained to them that she had to go. They understood and the teenage lifeguard gushed over the child with sparkling eyes.

Splash smiled at her in agreement and started her walk back to her father's lab.


End file.
